Friendship and a little bit more
by Angel of Hope1
Summary: Not part of my series. A perspective tale of TK and Kari admitting their feelings for each other. Switches back and forth between TK and Kari's POVs. As always, reviews, please.
1. chapter 1

Friendship and a little bit more Michael Kleefeld Normal Michael Kleefeld 4 460 2001-10-13T06:08:00Z 2001-11-11T05:59:00Z 1 5317 30307 Unknown Organization 252 71 35553 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, however much I may wish I did.  TK, Kari and all the rest are the properties of Bandai, Toei, and I can't remember all the others.  Needless to say, I'm not earning a dime on this, so no suing, please.  Just for reference, TK and Kari are both 18 in this.  It takes place during the summer between their Junior and Senior years of high school.  This is not part of my series.  Anyone who is looking for that; I've hit writers block and can't think of what else to do on it.  I may continue this story if I get enough good reviews, say 10-15.  If I do, it will probably be as new chapters.  The story alternates between TK and Kari's point of views.  Hope you like it!

****

**Friendship and a little bit more**

Kari.

            I went on a class trip to the zoo, once.  I don't really like zoos the way other people do.  I mean, they're alright, but it's not that exciting, watching an animal prowl around a confined area, waiting to die.  But there was this one in the North American section that caught my eye.  It was a grey wolf, one of those endangered species.  Even in its climate-controlled prison it stood tall and proud.  You could see his muscles ripple underneath its fur coat.  It had a pride in its stride, a sense of control.  The moment I saw it, I thought of him.  My best friend, Takeru TK Takeshi. He moves with the same sense of control and pride.  You can see in him a kind of dominance and arrogance that comes from simply being one of the elite.

            Except that TK is never stuck up or conceited.  He's a kind human being who often goes out of his way to help others.  He just has this aura of control that can intimidate anyone who doesn't know him.  Anyone except me.  Oh, I don't think Davis or Ken are scared of him, but you can see that they watch him carefully when ever he walks into the room.  He's crowned himself king and they keep trying to see if the crown still fits.

            All this goes through my mind in an instant.  Isn't it strange what you'll remember and how on a hot day in the middle of summer?  I try to think about something other than TK, but it's hard since he's not fifty feet from me; on the court.  His other home.  TK is a basketball god.  Not an overstatement, either.  He can make that ball and that court do things that no one else in the world can do.  Including inspire others.  Right now, I'm watching him demonstrate a lay-up to a bunch of kids, who were watching him earlier.  He does that.  Goes out and shoots baskets until some kids get the courage to come up and ask him how he does it.  I keep telling him that he should just charge money, but he always teaches them for free.  That's just how he is.

TK.

            I can feel her eyes on me, even while I concentrate on the kids.  I'm not in the field here, so I'm not obsessed.  That's what I am in the field.  During a game, than I'm in the field, a place where only five things exist; my hands, the ball, the floor, the basket, and her.  Kari Kamiya, my best friend.  She is an angel on the earth.  I risk a glance in her direction as I let some of the kids go at it in a four-on-four.  Her brown hair is tossed back into a ponytail, reaching just past her shoulders.  Her chocolate-colored eyes are hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but I can still fall into them.  Her black tee-shirt hugs her in all the places I wish that I could and her light-denim jeans just make her look even sexier.  Did I mention that I have the hots for my best friend?  Bad.  Still, I guess that's natural especially considering how much we've been together since I came back to Odiba when we were eleven.  I'm the guy who's shoulder she cried on when Marcus broke up with her.  I'm the guy who took her out to lunch to try and get her mind off the fact that her brother was heading off to college.  I'm the guy who had to break the news to her that Akira was cheating on her with seven different women.  OK, so maybe I feel a little bit more than friendship for her.  That's only natural.  Right?

            The kids are doing good, so I tell them that I need to get going.  It's not a lie; there isn't anything else I can teach them right now.  I head over to one of the benches where I tossed my stuff when I came out here this morning around eight.  My guess is that Kari woke up only an hour or two ago, and it's closing in on one.  One?  I did it again and she's going to be pissed if she finds out.  Please don't ask me how long I've been out here.  Please don't ask me how long I've been out here.

            "How long have you been out here?"     Rat shit.

            "Good afternoon to you as well, Angel.  How did you sleep?"  Good, try and avoid the question.  Like she isn't going to see right through that and call me on it.  Still, the corners of her mouth twitch towards a smile at the mention of my nickname for her.

            "By that answer, I'd guess that you didn't listen to me and got up early again, even though we were both up until two a.m. this morning.  TK, that isn't good for your health and you know it."

Kari.

            I put my hands on my hips in anger; pissed off big time.  I know that TK claims that he can go on like this for days, but that doesn't mean that he has to.  Still, I wish that he wouldn't call me Angel when I'm trying to be mad at him.  He gave me that nickname years ago, and it still makes me smile.  I had to fight one off a minute ago.  Still, I guess that I can let him go.  After all, he doesn't know what I know.  He'll sleep tonight, I can guarantee that.

            "Kari," he protests "I'll be fine.  I woke up and wasn't tired, so I decided to come down here and work on my jump shot."

            "The one that you've been working on for the past five years, despite that fact that you have the best jump shot in the high school league.  That jump shot?"  He's so cute when he's guilty.  He shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets.  I decide in to give in and let him retain some dignity.

            "Alright, come on.  You need to take a shower, and my place is closer."  He nods and grabs his things as we start to head for my apartment.  He stops for a second to say goodbye to the kids and then we head off to my apartment.  TK and I basically live with each other.  We've been friends for so long that my parents have basically adopted him and his mom once told me that she considers me the daughter she never had.  It meant a lot to me at the time, and still does.  I have a key to his apartment and he has a key to mine.  TK keeps some of his stuff in my room.  It's been kind of empty since Tai went to college.  Surprisingly, Tai doesn't have a problem with TK, even though TK has spent the night before.  Of course, I've spent the night too.  Still, it's been a little different recently.  It's the summer, so no school.  Tai is back home, for the break, so TK and I have one more person to worry about walking in on our private conversations.  But, like I said, no one in my family has a problem with TK taking a shower in our apartment and changing clothes.  It's kind of cool that my best friend and I can spend so much time together.

TK.

            We finally reached Kari's apartment and I grabbed a set of clothes from Kari's room.  It's really nice that Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya let me al but live here.  With mom gone so much and Dad at the TV station most of the time, it's nice to have a place to call home.  I suppose that I'm old enough to live on my own, but I'm only human.  I need personal contact like anyone else.  It's great that I can spend so much time here.  Although when they gave me the key, Tai took me aside and described in graphic detail what he would do to me if I ever hurt Kari or let anything happen to her.  I had to go ask Joe if some of those things were even possible.  Anyway, I grab my clothes and head for the bathroom.  On the way, I pass Mrs. Kamiya coming out of her bedroom.

            "Oh, hello TK.  Hitting the courts again?"

            "I need to keep my skills sharp for basketball season," I shrug.

            "With your natural talent?  I highly doubt that.  Well, clean up.  I have to head out for a while.  Is Kari here?"

            "Yeah, she met me at the court and insisted that we come back here."

            "Is your mother home this week?"  I shake my head.

            "Scientific conference in Kyoto.  Jim and Mr. Takenouchi are presenting their findings on the legends of the Kyoto guardians and their relation to the digital world.  Izzy's also presenting a paper on his initial observations of the digital world.  The newspaper begged mom to cover it.  Guess they hoped she might be able to get an exclusive interview with one of them."

            "Well, you're always welcome here.  Take care and have fun!"  With a wave, she heads for the living room.  I hear her great Kari, but nothing else since by then I'm in the bathroom.  Time to get clean.

Kari.

            I hear TK and my mom talking from the living room.  I wonder why TK didn't mention that his mom was out of town.  Then again, when is she in town?  Still, TK usually tells me things like that.  Oh well, probably just slipped his mind.  Mom comes into the living room with her purse slung over her shoulder.

            "Hi honey, I need to go run some errands, so I'll be gone for a few hours.  You and TK have fun, okay?"

            "'Kay mom," I reply from my place on the couch.  I pick up the remote as mom leaves and begin to channel surf.  An annoying habit I picked up from my brother.  I wonder where he is now?  Probably out with Sora and Matt.  Just me and TK.  I guess we could invite some of the others over, but we haven't hung out by ourselves in a while.  After a while, I perk up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and TK comes into the living room in a pair of denim jeans and a black tank top, his hair still slightly damp from the shower. 

            He sits down next to me and grabs the remote from my hand. He smells nice.  Now where the hell did that come from?  I mean, he does, but where did that come from?  He flips for a minute and finally stops on Men in Black.  I've seen this movie a couple times before, so I just lay down with my head in his lap.  His fingers find there way to my hair and he gently begins to run his hands along my scalp and play with my hair.  I lean my head up to undo the ponytail and let my hair loose.  This feels really good.

TK.

            This feels great.  Just the two of us with nothing to worry about.  A movie on the screen, her head in my lap, and me acting like an idiot.  It feels really good, just running my fingers through her hair.  I wonder why I never noticed it before.  I mean, it's not like we haven't done this before, but for some reason, today it's taking on a whole new aspect.  Why the hell did I just think about her body again?  I mean, she's beautiful, but why the hell am I imagining my hands on other parts of her body?  I've never even seen them, and I wish my subconscious would stop suddenly filling in the blanks.

            "TK?"  Shit, I hope she doesn't realize what I'm thinking.  I look down and realize that I've stopped running my hands through her hair.

            "What?"  That's it, just say as little as possible.  Her eyes are almost closed.  Did she like that?

            "Why did you stop?  That felt good."  Holy shit!  I mean, damn it, what the hell do I mean?  If I keep going, than my damn subconscious is going to start its little fill in the blanks game and if I don't Kari's going to realize something's wrong.  Hell in a bucket.

            "TK?"  She sits up, realizing something's wrong.  Hell, I can't lie to her.  If she asks me, I'm dead.  Damn hormones.

            "Hey, what's wrong?  You got all tense all of a sudden.  Is something bothering you?"  I have to grin at that.  A lot is bothering me all of the time.  Oh well, at least I see a way out of this.

            "I'm alright, just still worked up over practice."  Not a lie.  Not really a truth, but not a lie.  This is good.

            "Lean forward; let me work those kinks out for you."  NOT GOOD!  NOT GOOD!  The last thing I need right now is Kari's hands…on my shoulders…working out…all those…damn…knots and…damn that feels nice.

Kari.

            I have to grin as TK lolls his head forward as my fingers dance around his shoulders and back.  I wonder why he stopped running his fingers through my hair?  I mean, I didn't mind and it felt great.  Maybe he was just uncomfortable with how close we got all of a sudden.  I hope I can help him work out the tension.

            I let my hands glide across his back and shoulders, my fingers seeking out all the tension that he's got built up in him and trying to knead it out.  My mom taught me how to do this years ago, but I don't think that many people know that I can do this.  Just my family and TK.  He's really tense.  All of a sudden, I become aware of how close we are to each other.  I'm leaning against his back, and his breathing has become slow and measured.  I lean forward to check on him and find his eyes closed.  Poor dear fell asleep.  He must have been more worn out than either of us thought.  I smile as I gently move out from behind him and lay him down on the couch.  He looks so innocent when he sleeps.  The walls he's built around his emotions are gone and he just lies there peacefully.  I just stand there for a minute, watching his face and the rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps before I finally head for the kitchen.  Since mom's gone, I might as well make some lunch.  At least I convinced mom to buy none health food crap awhile ago.  Teriyaki beef and rice sounds good.

TK.

            I'm really disoriented as I wake up.  First off, I don't remember falling asleep.  Secondly, when did I lie down?  The last thing I remember is Kari giving me a massage.  Oh well, something smells good.  Kari must be cooking some lunch.  I glance at the clock as I get up and realize that I've been asleep for about half-an-hour.  I head towards the kitchen to see if Kari wants some help in there.  After all, who do you think taught her how to cook, her mother?

            When I get to the kitchen, her back is to me and I stop in the doorway.  She's humming a song to herself and checking all of the pots on the stove.  For a moment, I think about how domestic this is.  I'm not sure where that thought came from, but for some reason, I like it.  The ideas of Kari and me and domestic click together in my brain.  I'm still sleepy enough to avoid the sense of panic this would usually cause me.  She senses me behind her and turns around.  Her face is slightly flushed from the heat of the kitchen and her eyes widen ever so slightly as she registers my presence and proximity.

              For the rest of my life, I will never know why I did it.  She just looked so beautiful, her cheeks glowing red, her chest rising and falling from her quickened breathing.  Her lips were parted ever so slightly.  God, she was so beautiful.  All I knew right at that moment was I needed her.  I bent down ever so slightly and captured her lips with mine.

Kari.

            To say that I was shocked when he began to kiss me would be a major understatement.  I couldn't react for close to a minute, but by then I liked it.  I began to kiss him back and I put my arms around his neck.  His hands went to my waist and I felt them encircle me.  Part of my mind screamed at me, "This is TK!  Your best friend!  You shouldn't be kissing him!"  I knew that everything it said was true, but I didn't want to listen to it at that moment.  All I knew was that I felt so safe with his arms around me and his lips setting my heart on fire.  God; TK isn't a good kisser.  The word hasn't been invented yet to describe how wonderful he is.  Our lips seemed to melt together and for just a moment, I could swear that I felt our souls connect.  Then he pulled back, and I could see shame and guilt plastered across his face.

            "Kari," he stammered, starting to back away.  "I'm so sorry."  I knew that I had to play this right.  I had felt so wonderful in his arms.  There were a thousand reasons why the two of us being together would be a bad thing.  But all that I could think of was how right that kiss had felt.  In the end, that was all that mattered.

            "TK, wait.  I didn't mind.  I don't know why, but I liked it."  It wasn't easy admitting feelings that I had only discovered a couple of seconds ago, but I knew that we both needed to hear them.  He grinned in reply, but there was a wariness to it.

            "So what happens now?" he asked.  I shook my head and turned back to the food.

            "I don't know," I admitted softly as I took the rice off and checked the beef.  That's right, I told myself, focus on the menial things and hope that this just goes away.  Except that I didn't want it to go away.  I felt a tear begin to run down my face.  I had never had the best luck with guys, and here I was, close to throwing myself on my best friend.  His arms wrapped around me and one finger reached up to wipe the tear away.

            "Kari," he began.  "I don't want to ruin our friendship.  It means everything to me.  But I don't want a chance at happiness to slip through our fingers just because we're too afraid to go ahead and seize the opportunity."  I don't know why, but his words made me angry, probably because they made sense.

            "Is that all this is for you?" I demanded.  "An opportunity?"

            "No!" he replied.  "I care for you a great deal, you know that!  I just don't want to hurt you," he whispered.  All of a sudden, I didn't see TK in front of me.  All I saw was the scared, frightened little boy I had first met.  I remembered all of the hopes and fears that he had confessed on those nights when he would sleep over.  And all of a sudden I felt guilty because of what I knew.  It had completely slipped my mind, but I knew that I had to speak up now.

            "TK," I whispered in response.  "I know that you would never hurt me.  But right now is not going to be a good time for us to try and develop a relationship."  Hell, I let that one slip out.  He perks up a little at the slip, but also frowns at my pronouncement.  I hurry on.  "My mom and Dad are leaving tonight with Tai to go to Tokyo so they can meet Tai's girlfriend.  My folks want you to stay here until they get back, to keep me company.

            "And to keep you safe and out of danger."  I have to smile at how disgusted TK sounds at that.  It's one of the aspects of him I love the most.  He never treats me like I'm helpless and always need rescuing.  Oh, he'll be the first one to jump in if he thinks I'm in over my head, but until then, he lets me do what I need to do.  Not that he doesn't still worry.

            "Yes, and that.  Still, my parents were planning on paying you and everything, and I know that you need the money.  I don't want to screw this up by getting involved with you like this."

            "You don't want to take advantage of the fact that you and I are going to be living under the same roof for a couple of days.  You're afraid that if we do, our relationship might go too far too fast.  You're worried about what your parents and Tai will think when they find out."  Damn but he is good.

            "Yes, but more than that, I don't want to get into a relationship with you just because it's convenient."  Shit, that came out wrong and the hurt look on his face just confirms it.  "TK, that's not what I meant.  It would be easy for us to become attracted to each other because of the closeness of our friendship.  But, I'm like you.  I don't want to lose our friendship just because we go into this with our eyes closed."  He sighs and suddenly sticks out his hand.

            "I'll make you a deal.  For as long as your parents are gone, we don't try and develop a relationship."  I can feel a major but coming.  "But, if it does happen, we don't fight it.  It's entirely possible that because of our friendship, our relationship will work."  I really wish that he had used worse logic.  He's trapped me.  If I refuse, than it will seem like I don't trust him, but if I agree, I can almost guarantee that we'll be going out by the time Mom and Dad get back.  Oh, what the hell.  He's probably the one boyfriend I could have that Tai wouldn't immediately want to kill.

            "Deal."

TK.

            When she shakes my hand, it's like all the pressure in me just vanishes.  Smirking, I tug at her hand and pull her close to me, enfolding her in my arms.

            "Alright than Angel," I breathe against her neck.  "Now, where were we?"  I can feel her giggle against me.

            "I was just finishing lunch," she responds.

            "What if I'm not hungry?" I ask, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

            "Then you can fix your own lunch," she breathes against my chest before she quickly wriggles out of my arms and darts out of the kitchen, laughing.  I blink and take off after her.  By unspoken consent, the chase is limited to the living room.  I finally corner her with her back against the couch.

            "I win," I declare.  "Now I get to claim my prize."  She feigns not understanding.

            "But TK, I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

            "I'm just hungry for something other than food right now," I growl.  As soon as I do it, I realize I shouldn't have.  I lunge for her, but she twists out of the way and I go flying and land face down on the couch.  As I turn over, she scrambles on top of me and pins my arms to the couch with her knees.

            "I think I win," she admits.  She leans down ever so slightly, her cheeks flushed from the chase and the intensity of the situation.  "Does that mean I get a prize?"

            "Anything you desire," I respond, breathing hard.  Our lips are only an inch apart.  A little more and I will be once more in heaven.  So, of course, Mrs. Kamiya chooses that moment to come home.

            "Kari, honey, can you and TK OH!"  We are so busted.

Kari.

            We are so busted.  That's the only thing I can think of at the moment.  Why did Mom have to come home now?  Then again, it could have been worse.  It could have been Tai or Dad.  But we're still in deep trouble.  I can't think of a single way to explain our positions that would look good and with a quick glance at TK, I can tell that he's clueless.

            "Kari Kamiya get up and both of you get your buts over here right now!"  She's so pissed.  I get off TK and help him stand.  We head over to Mom who is standing just out of the front entrance, tapping her foot impatiently.  "Let me guess," she starts as soon as we get there.  "You were playing around.  TK, you were chasing Kari around the room.  Kari, you got trapped by the couch and ducked out of the way as TK tried to tackle you.  You than got on top of TK to try and keep him down.  Your heads were so close because you were whispering in a completely empty house.  How am I doing so far?"  I can feel the heat in my cheeks rising and TK is beginning to resemble a tomato.  "I thought as much."  I wince and prepare myself for what is about to come.  "Well, congratulations to the both of you."  What the hell?  "Your father, Ms. Takeshi and I always hoped that you two would just admit your feelings for each other."  I'd better pull her up before she starts planning a wedding.

            "Mom, we're not sure where this is going."

            "Everything happened kind of suddenly," TK concurred.  "We're not sure how we feel about each other, except that we kind of want to give it a try.  We don't want to try and force anything, but we don't want to fight it either."  He finished with a sheepish grin.  Mom stayed very silent for a moment, but finally broke into a broad grin.

            "Do you think it was any different for your father and your mother?"  Uh oh.  TK's face darkened and his grin vanished.  Great Mom thanks.  Just throw dirt in his face while he's down, why don't you.  Fortunately, Mom's really perceptive about things like this.

            "TK, come sit down.  You too, Kari."  Mom sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her.  TK nodded and sat down next to her, while I sat down on the arm of the couch, next to TK.  "TK, your mother and I have known each other since I meet her as an exchange student in college.  She was scared and alone in a foreign country with no friends and her family was far away.  She and I became very close friends.  I was there when she and your father first met.  They really did love each other at first.  It just wasn't enough.  But they both still love you and Matt.  I know how proud your mother is of you; not just because of your work in the digital world, but because of the fine young man that you have grown into.  I have always thought of you and Matt like my own children and I know that my husband thinks of you the same.  We would be honored if you and Kari ended up being together."  TK still looked doubtful.  "But that isn't what you're worried about, is it?"  He mutely shook his head and without thinking, I took his hand and squeezed it in support.  He briefly smiled at me and I noticed Mom nod approvingly.

            "I'm just scared that I'm going to end up leave Kari and hurting her; just like Dad did," TK admitted in a quiet, desperate tone that almost broke my heart.

            "That won't happen," Mom assured him.  "You and your father are very different.  You both came to a crossroads early in life and he took one path.  But you took a different one, and let your heart take precedence.  You chose that path a long time ago, and I doubt that you could change now, even if you wanted to.  It's too much a part of who you are."  Her smile was so kind and understanding that you couldn't help but be touched by it.  Then a thought crossed my mind.

            "I take it that this means that TK can't stay with me while you're gone," I said, glumly.

            "Says who?" Mom asked, grinning.  TK and I perked up at the same moment.  Mom continued on.  "Your father and brother know nothing of this, and I don't plan on telling them just yet.  As far as I'm concerned, you aren't together yet, so I don't need to worry.  And I trust both of you enough that even if you were together, I still wouldn't mind."  She winked.  "Just don't do anything that your brothers would do."

TK.

            I was on my way home to collect my stuff and head back to Kari's place.  Her mom was a big help today.  I have to admit, the thought of turning out to be like my father had kept me up at nights and kept me from anything really serious.  I had been on dates before, but they had mostly been casual affairs and nothing resulted from them.  But now, my fears were at least part way assuaged by Mrs. Kamiya's words, and now Kari and I had three days to decide what to do and how to do it.  It sent a tingle down my spine.  Three days with her blessing, so we didn't even have to worry about that.  So why was I so afraid?

            Maybe it was because for the first time in years, I didn't have anything holding me back.  I'm so used to having to deal with borders and rules that I'm afraid of how I'm going to react.  I'm in an area where I have absolutely no experience, and I can't ask anyone for advice, in case Tai or our parents find out.  This has been the best and worst day of my life.  Shit.  I finally reach my apartment and let myself in.

            It's good to be home.  As much as I love spending time at the Kamiya's there is something to be said for coming home.  I have to admit that I'm surprised to find Sora sitting on the couch when I come in.  I'm even more surprised since all she's wearing is one of Matt's button-up shirts.

            "TK!"  She grabs a pillow to try and hide behind as I just shut my eyes and look away.

            "Sorry, Sora, I didn't expect to find you…ah...here," I stammer.  It is kind of disconcerting to find a half-naked woman sitting in your living room.  Even if she is engaged to your brother.  Speaking of which, here comes Matt.

            "TK!  What are you doing here?  I thought you were having dinner with the Kamiya's?"  I can't help but laugh at the sight of my brother in nothing but a pair of boxers, hair in complete disarray, storming into the living room.  I'm really glad that I closed the door.

            "Where are your pants?"  I couldn't help it.  He looks down at his state of disarray and blushes before punching me in the arm.

            "Yeah, yeah, good to see you too.  What are you doing here?"

            "I live here.  What are you doing here?"

            "Boys?"  We both turn to a still scantily clad Sora who's trying desperately to not laugh at us.  "Yes TK, you live here.  As for us, your mom asked us to watch the place for the next few days, since you were going to be staying with Kari.  So why are you here?"  I shrug.

            "I just found out about it, so I'm here to grab some clothes.  Then, I'm going back to the Kamiya's for dinner, after which Tai and Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya are leaving.  Did you two even bother to bring extra clothes?"  Sora flings her pillow at me, but I dodge it.

            "Get going, squirt," Matt laughs.  "It's impolite to make a lady wait."

            "Which lady are you referring to?" I shoot back as I duck into my room.  I grab my duffel bag and enough clothes to last me for a few days, just incase something happens.  I also grab my laptop and my journal.  With that, I'm all set.  I head out the door with a wave to Matt and Sora and a promise that the four of us will get together for dinner at some point in the next few days.  It only takes a few minutes to ride the elevator to the ground and then I'm on the street back to the Kamiya's hoping that Kari and I can keep our cool under pressure.

Kari.

            Dinner was a nice affair, but I'm glad it's over.  When TK came back, he insisted on cocking.  A way to help repay my parents for their generosity, he said.  Of course, TK's tasted Mom's "health food" as much as the rest of us.  It was kind of tense at points.  I kept feeling Tai's eyes on me, almost accusing me of something.  TK and I tried very hard to keep our feelings to ourselves, and I'm pretty sure that Mom ran interference for us more than once tonight.  But now dinner's over and the three of them just left to catch their train to Tokyo.  I hope it goes well for them.  I'm scared speechless about the next few days.

            I'm standing at the window, watching them leave.  I hear TK walk over to stand behind me.  I feel his hands unconsciously go around my waist.  We just stand there for a few minutes as the figures of my parents and brother vanish into the gathering darkness.

            "What now?" TK asks, his head resting lightly atop mine.

            "I don't know," I admit.  He suddenly lets go of me and begins to pace around the room.

            "This is ridiculous," he declares.  "We've been friends for years.  This isn't the first time that I've been over here for a night, why is this so difficult?"

            "Because we're different now," I admit.  "But you're right.  Why don't we just watch a movie or something?"  TK nodes in agreement and we head over to our movie selection.  We argue for a few minutes and finally agree on "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon."  I haven't seen it yet, and TK claims that it's really good.  TK poops it into the DVD player and we sit down on the couch.

            After the first hour I'm totally engrossed in the film.  I have to admit, TK was right about this movie.  At some point, I lay down on the couch and my head ended up in TK's lap for the second time that day.  Half way through the movie, he begins to gently stroke my hair.  I barely notice it at first, but it feels so relaxing.  He keeps that up with his left hand and his right begins to gently skim my side and legs.  His fingers just lightly skim over the skin, but it still feels both soothing and electrifying.  When the movie ends, I'm in a strange kind of euphoria between horny and asleep.  God, how does he do this to me?  We aren't even officially together, and he can already make me feel this way.  It's almost enough to make me just give in and start going out with him to see if it gets any better.

            I manage to stand up after the movie ends and go to my room to change.  TK goes to the guest room that he's staying in and does the same.  We don't plan on falling asleep just yet, but we want to change into our night things just in case.  For some reason, TK's playing makes me feel a bit bolder than before and I decide to forego my usual pajamas and instead put on a slightly flimsy nightgown that Mimi gave me as a birthday gift one year.  It's pink and made of satin and it comes down to just past my knees.  The top is slightly open and held up with a pair of spaghetti straps over each shoulder, exposing plenty of pale skin and a plunging back.  I love the way it feels as the fabric clings to me.  For a brief moment, I almost don't put on my panties underneath it, but modesty finally wins out.  I briefly look at my reflection in the mirror and smile.  TK wanted to play, so I think I'll give him a run for his money.

TK.

            I changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts, since I normally just sleep in my boxers.  I look up as Kari reenters the room and my heart literally stops for a moment.  I always thought that was just a phrase, but I felt it actually stop for just a second.  Then it starts working overtime.  She is so beautiful, clad in that pink nightgown that Mimi bought her for her birthday.  I have to admit, I always wondered how it would look on her.  Now I know, and am I ever glad that I do.  She stops just in the frame of the hall and poses with one hand up along the wall, her body slightly leaning towards it.

            "What do you think?" she asks, arching an eyebrow.  I am so glad that I put on shorts right now.  I'm not sure that I can even stand with the erection I'm sporting right now.

            "You're beautiful."  I manage to get that out with out stammering and I'm quite proud of that.  Then I start to sweat as she come over to the couch and lies down with her head in my lap, only this time she nestles herself up to me.  I shift slightly and suddenly find a very comfortable position.  We stay like that for who knows how long.  Finally, Kari looks up into my eyes and I can easily read every emotion going through her head right now.

            "It's all going to change, isn't it?" she whispers.

            "Yes," I have to admit.  "But not necessarily for the worse."

            "I liked how things were between us," she admits.  "But, not that much is really going to change, is it?  I mean, you always look out for me and protect me anyway, but you let me do what I have to.  You've always loved me, this is almost like formalizing what's already been there."  I nod.

            "The one thing that is going to change the most is going to be how people perceive us."  She nods.

            "I know.  Except that everyone already thinks of us as a couple.  What's wrong with making it official?"  I smile and lean down.

            "If that's the case, how about we pick up where we were before your mother interrupted?"  She giggles slightly and leans up.  Our lips connect and electricity dances between us.  The kiss becomes deeper and more passionate as all out repressed emotions come boiling to the surface.  I gently scoop her up in my arms and make my way to her bedroom.  I deposit her on the bed and look down at her prone figure, eyes slightly closed and lips open invitingly.  She reaches out for me enticingly and I can only reply in kind.

            I wake up several hours later to the contentment of having her in my arms.  It felt right earlier and if possible, it feels even more right now.  I gently get out of her bed and go looking for my journal and pencils.  I find them right where I left them across the hall in the guest room with the still neatly made bed.  I quickly retrieve them and make my way back to her.  I grab the chair from her desk and sit next to the bed.  I take a moment to simply take in her features before I begin to sketch.  An hour later, she still hasn't woken up and I finish.  I carefully hide my journal and pencils and slip back under the covers.  Her arms instinctively encircle my waist and pull me closer to her.  I can only happily comply and snuggle closer, finally falling asleep to the scent of her hair and the gentle rhythm of her breathing.


	2. chapter 2

Remember all that stuff I said at the beginning of the first chapter?  The stuff about me not owning anything and my state of poverty?  Still applies.  No changes.  Especially not the poor thing.  Definitely not that.  Anyway, here it is, as requested.  PLEASE REVIEW!  Thanx.

            P.S.      TK and Kari are both seventeen in this.  Young?  Maybe.  Legal?  In Japan they are.  Legal consent…13.  So, please, no lawyers.

            **Chapter 2**

Kari.

            I woke up with a feeling of total contentment from falling asleep in the arms of the man I love.  I don't see the point of hiding my feelings from myself anymore.  Falling asleep with TK was one of the best experiences of my life.  I lazily look over at TK and realize with a start that his eyes are open and he's looking at me.

            "Good morning, Angel," he whispers.  There is a sensuality and intensity in his voice that sends a shiver up my spine.  "Did you sleep well?"

            "Very," I reply, trying to keep cool as his hands begin to gently slid up and down my body.  God, but that feels so good.  "What time is it?"

            "Eleven-thirtyish," he replies after glancing at the clock.  "Why, got a hot date?"  I can't hold back the grin as he teases me still.  I decided to tease right back.

            "Actually, I do.  There's this great looking guy who was going to take me out to lunch."  I'm startled when a look of fear and dejection crosses his face.  Doesn't he have any money, or something?

TK.

            God, just waking up with her body in my arms is like heaven.  Last night was so much fun, just lying in bed and kissing and talking.  I know that most boys my age would only think of one thing if they were in bed with an incredibly beautiful woman, but I didn't think of sex once.  Okay, maybe once or twice, but definitely not that night.  I don't care how deep our feelings might actually run, just jumping each other wouldn't be right.

            I woke up before her, so I just spend the time memorizing her features.  Her face is a work of beauty; art in life.  I'm honestly not sure how long I just watched her sleep, but soon she woke up.  I couldn't help teasing with her, so when our eyes meet, I make my voice as low and sensual as I can and begin to work my fingers along her back, something I used to do anyway.  Of course, we weren't sleeping in the same bed before.

            She asks me the time and I can't help but tease her about it, but her answer shatters my heart.  She already has a date.  I try and muster my courage and try to be happy for her, I mean, we are friends, right?

            "Huh, good for you."  I start to get out of bed and grab my bag to go change.  "I guess I'll go so you can get ready.  I hope it goes well."  Actually, I hope he spontaneously bursts into flames and dies just before reaching the restaurant, but that isn't the kind of thing you say.

Kari.

            What the hell is he doing?  I'm teasing him and all of a sudden, he's…oh God, he thinks I was serious.  I have to stop him, I can't just let this relationship die before it's begun.

            "TK, wait, don't go.  Come back here and sit down."  He's reluctant, but he's never been able to refuse me anything before.

            "Aren't you going to be late for your date?"  God, he's actually concerned about me.  I can hear it in his voice.  He thinks that he's going to lose me to some other guy, and he's worried that I won't be there on time.  He is such a keeper.

            "How can I be late, when my date is sitting next to me?  TK, I'm going out with you.  Why would you think otherwise?"  He's hesitant, I can tell.  He hates talking about how he feels, he doesn't want to burden others with his problems, even thought he doesn't mind being burdened with the problems of others.  I'll be damned if I even give him that choice.

            "Last night, I mean, you were kind of hesitant to start a relationship and all, and I mean it was kind of sudden and all."

            "TK, I don't want to start anything serious now, while you're living with me.  I want to start going out with you, but I don't want to do it now, just so that when my parents get back we have to start saying goodbye every night.  Besides, don't you think I would have mentioned if I had a date, BEFORE we feel into bed with each other?"  Somewhere in the back of my head, a little voice is reminding me of how cute he looks when he's blushing.

TK.

            Of course, now I feel really dumb.  We've been best friends for the last ten years, of course she would have mentioned if she had a date.  I'm amazed at how much stupidity one person can carry around in their heads sometimes.

            "I'm sorry," I reply.  "I just, I don't know, I guess I was just worried."

            "Well, stop worrying and start kissing," she smiles.  I think I can do that.  I lean down and suddenly realize two things.  First, we're both still in night clothes.  Second, I have an uninterrupted view of her cleavage.  I hurriedly look away, but not before I see enough to start the hormones flowing.  You know, anything.  Kari blushes as well and moves her hands to the sheets.  Then they suddenly stop and move to take my right hand.  She gently takes my hand and puts it on her right breast.  Oh, GOD, I am in heaven right now.  She keeps one hand covering the one I have on her breast and uses the other to cup my face for the kiss; a soul-searing, linoleum-pealing, roof-exploding, passionate kiss.  Oh.  My.  God!

Kari.

            Every fiber of my being is screaming about how right this feels.  I know that we shouldn't be doing this, but I'll be damned if I care at the moment.  Fortunately for both of us, TK cares enough.  He pulls back from the kiss and removes his hand, albeit reluctantly.

            "Angel, we can't do this right now.  Later, maybe, but right now we've got to live together for a few days.  I love you, but the idea of making out like this before our first date frightens me.  My feelings for you frighten me.  Every time I see you, it's like everything vanishes and all that's left is you.  I don't want to screw anything up and lose you."  His words go right to my heart.  I know he's right, but damn it, I want us to be that close.  I let out a light laugh as the situation finally dawns on me.

            "Share," he whispers in my ear.

            "I was just thinking about how our positions suddenly got reversed," I laughed, a hollow, bitter laugh.  "Last night, I was the one preaching restraint and caution while you were the one trying to get into my pants."

            "I was not," he counters, his voice flat and even.

            "You were too," I smile.  "Face it, Takeru, you were trying to get into my pants."  He just shrugs.

            "Believe what you want, but I was not trying to get into your pants.  If I was, I'd have gotten in them."  His grin is confident and playful.  I can't help but smile.  He managed to defuse the tensions between us for the moment, and I'm grateful.

TK.

            I'm glad I got her to smile again.  It was really hard, admitting the depths of my feelings, but she had to know so we could pull back.  This isn't a fling for either of us.  We want this to work and jumping each other right now is going to bring about very bad consequences.  Still, stopping was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done.  I finally convince my arms and legs that getting up will be a good thing in the long run and maneuver myself out of the bed.

            "I'm going to go get dressed.  Why don't we go hit the mall for a couple of hours?"  Maybe in public we can cool our hormones.

            "Sounds like a good idea," she replies, getting up.  "Do you want to walk or take the bus?"

            "Bus," I decide.  "We can always walk back if we want later."  She nods and I head for the guest room, hoping that we can make it through the day.

Kari.

            I have to admit, today was fun.  TK and I spent most of the day wandering around the mall, just looking.  We ate at the food court, and generally had a good time.  It's nice that nothing has really changed between us.  At the moment, we're walking home, through the park like we used to.  It's strange, I've never really looked at TK in this light before.  I mean, sure he's handsome enough; okay, he's a real looker; alright, he's drop-dead gorgeous.  He's very strong, both from our time in the digital world and from his study of the martial arts and his basketball.  He's kind, sincere, honest, and courteous, sometimes almost to a fault.  He's brave when he has to be, he won't start a fight, but he sure won't back down if a friend is in trouble.  Or a total stranger.  He's intelligent, much more so than any of the others realize.  He devours books like nobody's business, even if he doesn't let others realize it.  In a few years he might be able to give Izzy a run for his money.  I'm almost sure that he's already surpassed Yolei andis probably about equal to Ken.  It's almost frightening, the intensity he's put into improving himself.  And I'm starting to think about why.

            "TK?"  I know that there's a trace of trepidation in my voice, because I know that the answer to this question will either strengthen us or tear us apart before we even begin.

            "Yes Angel?"  If he senses my discomfort, he doesn't show it.

            "I need to know, why did you start to change?"

            "How do you mean?"  His words are carefully spaced, almost like he's trying to think of a way out of answering the question.

            "Since you came back, for the last five years, you've been changing, studying, training your mind and your body; why?"  He's silent for a moment and I'm afraid for a moment.  We've stopped on a bridge over a small river, and the sun has set.

            "You."  His voice is so soft, I barely hear him, but I manage to hear enough.

            "Me?"

            "You.  When I was away, you know who I missed most?  Not Tai, not Joe, not even my own brother.  You.  I missed you the most out of everyone.  I've always felt drawn to you, much more than others.  When I got back, it was all I could do to wait and not run to you screaming with joy.  Then I got here, and Davis was all over you, and you weren't exactly pushing him away either.  Plus, he wasn't the only one.  I mean, even back then you've had guys practically crawling over you.  Yet, I was never one of them.  As much as I cherished our friendship, for a time I hated it, thinking that it kept you from seeing me as a possible love.  Finally, I just accepted that I didn't stand out in that throng of boys.  So, I tried to make myself better, so you'd notice me."

TK.

            A part of me prepared for her to turn and run, I really don't know why.  I had turned away from her and was looking out at the trickling water flowing under the bridge we were on.  I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.  I turned to see Kari's eyes filling with tears.  I started to apologize, but she hushed me, her smile contrasting sharply with her tears.

            "But I did notice you.  I've always seen you.  You're right, I didn't want to ruin our friendship before, but that was because I was scared that you didn't feel the same way I did.  I love you, TK, and I don't want to deny it anymore."  With that she pulled me down into a kiss, deep and tender, but burning with a passion that I had never felt before.

            "Take me home, Takeru," she whispered, he voice echoing through the confines of my heart.  All I could do was nod and take her arm, resisting the urge to scream in joy.

            "Take me home," she repeated.  "I want to be with you tonight."  And I knew what she meant.  Of course I did, I felt the same thing.  Before, neither of us was yet ready for the depth we knew our love was.  Last night, we were afraid to let our emotions overtake our judgment and later regret what we did.  Tonight though; tonight is about us.  No family, no friends, no fears.  Just two hearts desperately seeking unity and release.

Kari.

            I was scared as we finally reached my apartment.  I knew that TK loved me, and I loved him, but I still felt nervous.  As we enter the apartment though, it all just washed away.  I felt perfectly, calm and I knew instinctively that now was the right time.  I took off my shoes and walked into the darkened living room, not even bothering to turn on the lights.  The curtains were open and the moonlight poured in, illuminating the room more than enough for the situation.  I turned my head slightly as TK walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck.

            "There's still time to go back," he whispered.

            "I know," I replied, wrapping an arm around his neck, keeping his head in place, and used the other to pull on of his hands down to my right breast.  "I believe that this is where we were this morning?"  He gently untangled himself from my arms and pulled away to look at me.

            "I love you.  Today, yesterday and tomorrow.  I will still love you a month from now; a year, five, ten, fifty, a hundred.  Even after death, I will be there for you, so long as you will have me."  His words went strait to my heart, touching me so deeply.  With those words we embraced once more and kissed with a passion that I was sure I would be feeling well into the morning.  Ever so gently, he picked me up in his arms and carried me back to my bedroom, never breaking the kiss as he went.  With the same gentleness, he deposited me on the bed and stood there for a moment, drinking in the sight of me before peeling off his shirt.  The rest of the night was paradise.

TK.

            For the rest of my life, I will never know how I knew what to do.  It's not like I'm a virgin or anything, though a part of me does regret not saving that for her.  No, I mean the other times I've had sex it was just that.  Sex.  There was no love, no passion, just animal-like lust and sex.  With Kari it was so different, like my body was finally screaming, 'Yes!  This is who it's supposed to be!'  Even now, after several hours of glorious, long, passionate, love, she still holds that glow she had at the beginning.  I'm just glad I had that many condoms on me.  Having a kid with Kari would probably be wonderful, but for now, we would be so dead.

            I gently get up as she lies there, sleeping, truly looking like the Angel I call her.  I softly pull on my boxers and pad over to where I hid my sketchbook and pencils.  I gently ease them out, trying desperately to not make any noise.

            "TK?"  Apparently, it didn't work.  I turn back to her, momentarily forgetting what I'm holding.  "TK, what is it?  What's that in your hand?"  Shit.  I gently walk back over to the bed, realizing that hiding something like this from her would be really wrong, especially now.  I hand her the sketchbook and motion for her to open it.  She flips through it for several minutes, not saying anything.  Finally, she closes the book and stares down at it for a moment.

            "They're beautiful," she finally whispers.  Her remark flusters me slightly.  I was expecting her to be angry at me for drawing her without her permission or something.  I'm so caught off guard that I say the first thing that comes to mind.

            "The subject is beautiful.  I simply try to do her justice."  She blushes slightly.

            "How long have you been drawing me?"

            "Almost two years now.  Since I finally admitted to myself that I loved you."

            "Why didn't you show me before?"

            "I was afraid what you would say.  I was afraid that you'd think I was some kind of pervert or creep, drawing women in their sleep."

            "Why did you just draw me when I slept?  I mean, we've had sleepovers enough, sure, but why not other times?"  The one question I didn't want her to ask.

            "Actually, there are more.  Another three books full."

            "Of me?"

            "Not just you.  There are some of the others, one or two of mom, the digimon.  You're just the only one I've ever shown them to.  And you are the most featured subject.  But, I still prefer the drawings of you asleep.  I have more time to study you and get it just right.  And when you're asleep, all the innocence I know rests in you shines through.  I'm just lucky enough to be able to capture it."  She doesn't say a thing, she simply pulls me down into another kiss.

            "I love you, Takeru."

            "I love you, Kari."

Kari.

            The last two days have been like magic.  Takeru and I are together now, like I always dreamed of.  We went out to dinner with Matt and Sora last night and they were thrilled for us.  I only hope that the others are as understanding and accepting.  I'm still scared about telling Tai.  He and I have always been so close, yet I never told him about my feelings for Takeru.  Still, I hope he'll be happy for me.  They're supposed to come back some time tomorrow, so Takeru's going to have to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight.  Guess there's a first time for everything, huh?  Right now, he's still asleep in my room, after another afternoon indoors.  It's amazing, being with him.  I'm so giddy, full of life.  I can't stand still.  I move around the apartment, wearing only the button up shirt Takeru had been wearing earlier.  I finally manage to make myself sit down on the couch and turn on the TV, trying to find something good on TV.  Unfortunately, that's how my parents, Tai, and his girlfriend Megumi found me about an hour later, when they came home early.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer:        I didn't have any money when I started this, and through books for classes I have even less now.  I don't own Digimon, TK, or Kari.  I wish I did though.

            **Chapter 3**

            "So then Tai comes back, totally forgetting that my roommate was getting home that day.  He hears the water running in the bathroom, and walks in as she's getting out of the shower.  I'm asleep back in my room until I hear a piercing shriek.  I bolt out of bed and race to the bathroom to find Tai cowering outside, desperately covering his eyes and babbling about not realizing she was home yet.  Alison's in the bathroom shouting that Tai's a pervert and that she should call the cops."  Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya laughed as their son turned a bright shade of red as his girlfriend recounted the embarrassing tale of his last humiliation.

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tai mumbled.  "Like you said, I didn't realize Alison was supposed to be back that day, I thought it was you."

            "So why were you walking into the bathroom in the first place?" Mr. Kamiya questioned, raising his eyebrow but still smiling broadly.

            "Now honey, I'm sure it was something totally innocent," Mrs. Kamiya interjected.  "I'm sure Tai was just going to offer to wash her back or something, right dear?"  Tai's face managed to turn an even brighter shade of red as the car pulled into the apartment complex's underground parking garage.

            "At least we managed to come home," Tai grumbled.  "Maybe now Kari can bear the brunt of some of your ridicule."

            "I thought you liked your sister?" Megumi wondered, helping Tai pull the suitcases out of the trunk.

            "I love and revere Kari," Tai agreed.  "Just not enough to try and protect her from you three."  That got another round of laughter from the other three as they got off the elevator and moved to the apartment door.  Tai grinned back at his girlfriend as he inserted his key and opened the door.

Kari.

            I looked up in a panic as the front door opened, allowing laughter and my family into the apartment.  I panicked big time.  I was sitting on the sofa in nothing but a button up shirt and TK was naked and asleep in my bedroom.  So not good.  Tai looked up as he entered and broke into a wide grin.

            "Hey sis!  We're home!"

            "H-Hey Tai," I managed to reply.  Mom was just staring at me oddly, while Dad was just staring at me.

            "Kari, where are your clothes?"  It figures Dad would ask that, doesn't it?

            "Ah, my clothes?  Oh, those clothes!  They're in my room!  I wasn't expecting company…"

            "Obviously," Mom grinned.  Shit, she knows.  I hope she's still as supportive now as she was before.

            "So I didn't bother getting dressed.  Why don't I go pop back into my room so I can get dressed?"

            "Where's TK?"  Tai, I love you, but right now I wish I was an only child.  You had to ask that one question, didn't you?  Dad's eyes just narrowed slightly and I'm pretty sure Tai just picked up on it.  He's moving towards my room!

            "Tai, wait!"  I cry, launching myself at him, trying desperately to hold him back.

            "I'm going to kill that little shit," Tai growled, trying to push his way past me.  "I trusted him!  How could he take advantage of you like that?  I'm going to kill him!"

            "No, you won't and you know that."  I turn around and feel relieved and even more frightened as I see Takeru.

TK.

            I wake up slightly groggy.  I expect to find Kari in my arms, and the fact that she's not throws me.  Then I hear voices, and I pick out two at once.  One is Kari's and the other's is Tai.  Shit!  I glance at the clock and realize that they're home almost a full day early.  I hurry up and pull on my boxers and pants, searching for my shirt for a second.  I guess that Kari's wearing it as I find her clothes still in a pile on the floor.  I hurry out into the hallway just in time to hear Tai's last few words.

            "How could he take advantage of you like that?  I'm going to kill him!"  That hurts on a level Tai can't even begin to see in me.  All I can do is suck it up for the minute and face him.  As I step out into the hall I just say the first thing I can think of.

            "No, you won't and you know that."  Tai glares at me over Kari's shoulder.  For her part, Kari steps readily into my embrace, and for just a second all that exists are the two of us.  Then reality crashes down around us.  I release Kari and step between her and Tai.

            "If you have something to say to me, say it now."  I see Tai's fist tense and a part of me wants to believe he's not going to throw the punch.  Another part thinks that I probably deserve it.  His fist connects with my jaw, sending me staggering back a step or two.  I hear Kari gasp and she grabs me to try and steady me.  I push her away, trying desperately to keep Tai's anger focused on me.

Kari.

            I gasp as Tai's fist connects with TK.  Not even twenty minutes ago, my life was perfect.  Now, it feels like it's crashing in all around my head.  I grab onto TK to try and steady him as Tai's punch rocks him back on his feet.  He shrugs me off and faces Tai once more.  Tai pulls his fist back again and I see Megumi start to move to intercept him, but Takeru beats us to it.

            "Don't.  That one was free.  Anything else will cost you."  Takeru and Tai look eyes for a moment before Tai finally drops his hand and averts his eyes.  

            "I still want you out of this house," he growls.

            "Tough."  We all turn towards my mom and dad, who have been standing by during that little altercation.  "Your father and I want to have words with Kari and TK.  Tai, would you mind going out and showing Megumi around?  I'm sorry about this, dear."  The final remark was directed at Megumi who shook her head.

            "Please don't worry about me, Mrs. Kamiya.  Besides, Tai said he would show me around town and introduce me to some of his friends.  Now would be a wonderful time to do that."  She quickly crosses over to me and gives me a hug.

            "Do you love each other?" she whispers in my ear.

            "Forever," I whisper back.

            "Than you should be fine.  I'm going to go try and calm your brother down, so take care."  We separate and Megumi grabs Tai by the arm and practically drags him out of the apartment.  Takeru and I stand there, fidgeting under my parents gaze for a moment before my dad finally speaks.

            "TK, Tai hit you pretty hard.  Why don't you sit down?"

TK.

            I feel drained.  That standoff with Tai was exhausting and now I have to go through it again, only this time with Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya.  Fortunately, things appear to be somewhat better, when Mr. Kamiya asks me if I want to sit down.  I'm too tired to speak right now, so I just nod and almost fall into the sofa.  Fortunately, Kari manages to catch me and helps me sit down.

            "Are you alright, dear?"  I manage to raise my head as I vaguely hear Mrs. Kamiya's question.

            "I'll be fine," I managed to lie.  Kari doesn't believe me, and I'm pretty sure that her parents don't either, but for now, they aren't going to call me on it.

            "Alright, TK, if you're sure that you're alright.  I'm sure Kari wouldn't forgive you if you lied to her and us."  I stare at Kari's dad for a moment, trying to determine if he's really not mad.  He isn't.  I can see it in his eyes.  He's concerned about Kari, yes and slightly about me, but he isn't mad.

            "First off, let's set some things strait.  Your mother told me about your feelings, though I must say that I'm not surprised," he began.  "Secondly, I approve.  I know that you don't need it, but I'm sure you would feel better with it, and quite frankly, I feel better giving it.  I have always trusted my daughter with you, TK, and that isn't going to suddenly change now that you've both decided to act on your feelings."

            Dear God, that's a relief.  I can almost feel all the tension in my body drain away and suddenly, I have the consistency of Jell-O.  I practically collapse into Kari's arms, and I barely manage to hear her concerned yell.

Kari.

            "TK!"   I come damn close to panicking as he suddenly falls into my arms, totally lifeless.  Mom rushes over and quickly checks his pulse and then smiles.

            "He just passed out," she smiles.  "My guess would be that he hasn't slept too much and that little match up with Tai sapped the last of his strength.  Let's get him into bed and then the three of us can talk."  Normally, those words would have probably scared the hell out of me, but right now I know that they approve.  Besides, TK lying in my arms is somewhat distracting.  Oh well.  Dad helps me pick him up and move him back to my room and lay him down on the bed.  I take a second to feel at his forehead and stroke his hair.  Dad lays a hand on my shoulder and I place a kiss on TK's forehead and then head back to the living room.  I'm not too crazy about leaving him alone right now, but I do need to talk to Mom and Dad.  Especially about that little surprise TK gave me last night.

TK.

            I wake up disoriented, but oddly rested.  Glancing at the clock, I realize why.  It's nearly seven at night!  God, when did I go to bed?  I get up, still wearing my pants, and head out into the living room.  Kari and her dad are laughing at something, and the smell from the kitchen indicates that Mrs. Kamiya is probably cooking.  I sort of hope not, but oh well.  Kari looks up as I enter and smiles, rushing into my arms and kissing me.

            "Rub my face in it, why don't you?"  And Tai's back, I notice.  He and Megumi are sitting on the couch with Matt and Sora.  At least he seems less likely to kill me on sight.  I think.

            "Hey bro," Matt grins.  "We were starting to worry about you.  Dad and Mrs. Kamiya should be back soon, then you and I need to get cracking."

            "Huh?"  I'm really lost now.

            "Dinner," Sora chimes in.  "Right now, your mom's getting things ready and as soon as your dad and Mrs. Kamiya get back from the store, you and Matt need to make dinner."

            "Alright," I shrug.  No problems there.

            "TK?  Would you overly mind putting on a shirt?"  Megumi's request jars me back to reality as I realize that Kari's fully dressed, but still wearing my shirt from earlier.

            "Sorry, but I wasn't expecting company," I grin.  "Give me a sec."  I head back to Kari's room and pull a shirt out of my drawer and pull it on.  Before I can move, I feel a pair of arms encircle my waist and a quick kiss in between my shoulder blades.

            "I thought I had to make dinner?" I joked.  I turned around in her eyes to look down on the love of my life.

            "I just thought I'd fill you in all the way on what's happening," she smiled, kissing me again.

            "I talked to Mom and Dad after you passed out."  She gave me a scolding look for allowing myself to get to such a state.  "They're OK with our relationship, even with how far it's gone.  Tai's still kind of bitter since I never told him how I felt about you, but he's getting over it.  He really is happy for us; he's just kind of overwhelmed right now.  Mom called your parents so that they could have a little parental chat and decided that their fully behind us on whatever we decide to do."

            "What else?" I prompt, feeling that she's holding something back.

            "They know about your question," she replied, softly.  OK, I so wasn't seeing that one coming.

            "And?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

            "They're still thinking about it," she replied, still fairly quiet.

            "But, you hadn't given me an answer yet," I prompt, wondering if she's decided.

            "TK, of course I'd love to come with you," she sighs.  "It would be wonderful to go to France and meet your family after we graduate next year, but I'm still not sure if that would be a good idea.  I mean, for us to be alone, on our own," she trails off.

            "Yeah, just you and me, alone, in a beautiful country, living together and enjoying each other's company.  That would just be so horrible," I smile.

            "TK, you know what I mean," she sighs in exasperation.  "What about money?  It's not like either of us are very well off, financially."

            "Umm, actually, I'm kind of rich," I admit, sure that my cheeks are turning red.

Kari.

            I'm sure that I didn't hear him right.

            "What did you say?"  I try to keep the edge out of my voice, but I've never heard TK mention that he had money.

            "I said, I'm rich," he shrugs.  "My mother's parents are part owners of a major telecommunications firm in France.  When Matt and I were born, they set up accounts for us that we'd be able to access after we turned eighteen.  The last time I was in France, I checked the balance of the account with my Grandfather.  It's somewhere in the neighborhood of $1.5 million American dollars."  I simply stare at him, numb.  TK is rich.  It's not something that my mind can seem to be able to wrap itself around.

            "Kari?  Say something, Love, you're beginning to frighten me."

            "Why didn't you ever mention this before?" I wonder, still thrown.

            "Well, like I said, I can't gain access to the money until I turn eighteen, so I never really gave it that much thought before.  And later, I didn't want people to know in case they decided to become my friends to get to the money."

            "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I emphasis.  "TK, we've never kept secrets from each other before, why did you keep something like this from me?"  He shrugs, looking slightly guilty.

            "I didn't want it to color our friendship at first," he admits.  "I didn't want you to think any differently about me because I was rich.  Later on, I don't know, it just became kind of a habit to keep it a secret."

            "You're rich," I repeat, my brain finally absorbing the information.  A smile breaks out across my face.  "TK, this is great!" I yell throwing myself into his arms, laughing wildly.  "Of course I'll come with you, then!"

            "Hey, easy Angel," he laughs.  "First we have to graduate."  
            "Oh, like that's going to be a problem for us!" I laugh.  "TK, this is going to be wonderful!  Don't you remember?  We both have an excess of credits!  We can graduate a semester early!"  His face lights up as he remembers and he begins to laugh with me.

            "Let's go tell our parents," I suggest, still beaming.

            "In a second, Angel," he smiles, capturing my lips.  I return his kiss with abandon, realizing that school can't come soon enough.

                                                End.


End file.
